Breathe
by asteriskss
Summary: Castiel does what he's used to doing, going through life unnoticed. He doesn't like to stir the pot but sometimes, shit happens. He's in his first year of college and has an admiration for Dean Winchester, another freshman who doesn't have a clue. The two meet and their fates intertwine. They soon learn the ups and downs of each others life and nothing is the same after that.
1. Most People Say It

**Summary**: Castiel finally gets his chance to evaluate what happened between he and Dean that night after the party. Meanwhile, a surprising view is revealed and that doesn't help Castiel whatsoever.

* * *

Monday rushed up fast on Castiel since he wanted the weekend to last as long as possible. Monday morning meant the 4 hour Biochemistry lab that he had with Dean so dreading the class was the understatement of the year.

He couldn't just skip, that would be far too obvious- not that Dean would even notice right? He was silently riding on the shred of hope that Dean wouldn't even remember him but deep down that would have been even more painful than reliving the rejection he endured over the weekend.

Ultimately the class wasn't going how he imagined (granted that he was expecting at least a '_hey, good morning_' or some sort of communication). The two didn't speak or even look at each other and that's what Castiel wanted so he wasn't sure why he was slightly upset. The only good thing about the situation was that he could focus on class with no green eyed distraction.

So he thought.

Meg rolled her eyes because she wasn't stupid, she knew something was going on. There wasn't enough _Dean gawking_ for it to be a normal day in lab. So she set out to get to the bottom of it. The instructor, Crowley, was busy writing on the board so it gave her ample time to investigate. "So what happened between you two?" She whispered to the brunette, leaning in closer.

"What?" Castiel replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"You haven't looked at him all class period. Not even once."

"Is that a crime?" He said, slightly smirking. He knew he hadn't looked because he was trying so hard to _not_ like Dean. He spent so much time admiring the little things that most people didn't notice so to suddenly stop noticing was hard. Not that he forgot or anything, it was more like suppressing the memories.

"It is when you don't tell your friend when something big happens."

"Nothing happened, Meg."

She rolled her eyes since Castiel's tone border lined irritated and anxious. She wouldn't push.

The rest of the class went like his weekend; fast and undesirable.

* * *

The next two days went roughly the same. They didn't look at each other and they didn't speak. It was frustrating but he didn't know what he was expecting to happen. He and Dean were completely different people in completely different worlds. Dean was something he couldn't place his finger on; kind, sweet, and pretty with a mixture of handsome but there was something more that he was sure had no name to describe it. He just really liked him and he wanted to talk with him but could never work up the nerve to actually do that because what would he even say? '_Hey, we shared a fucking hot drunken kiss on my dorm room floor last weekend and yeah, I'm falling hard for you_'. No. Absolutely not.

Castiel's last class of the day was cancelled which worked out well for him since that would free up the rest of his Wednesday. It was 3:07pm and his frustrating debates about Dean (or other things) proved that it was time for him to go running. Running often calmed his thoughts and gave him the opportunity to think clearly.

He walked back to his room to change into his running clothes. It was chilly and nearing the end of September so the weather was transitioning to winter. Regardless, he found some running gear that would keep him warm enough for the run. He pulled out a black pair of track running tights and a black compression t-shirt with a light fitting jacket. He strapped his phone into the waterproof zipper holder on his right arm then left his room. He didn't get much time to go running because of his schedule but he still managed to do at least 6 miles if the weather was nice so he'd aim for 8 miles.

When he stepped out of the dorm he glanced up at the demanding sky, there were dark puffy clouds rushing past the building. That should have been his first warning sign to call off running but his mind was set and he took off down the path that led him off campus.

* * *

Almost two hour into his run had him miles away from campus and the weather betraying his dedication to his run. It was drizzling but Castiel knew sooner or later it would start to pour. Just as that thought passed through his mind the clouds grew darker and he swore he saw lightening. "Of course," he whispered out into the crisp air. "Of course there is lightening." He passed another house and then the road shifted to a deserted dirt road. He recognized the path because he'd ran that far before and found a bar that had amazing burgers. A faint smile crept to lips at the memory. The woman who owned the place there was so nice.

For the amount of time he spent running (and occasional walking when the cold air had him out of breath) he hadn't thought of Dean not once until his mind drifted to him somehow. He could feel his heartbeat racing and it wasn't completely because of the exercise. The images of their encounter flashed and burned into Castiel's brain. He could feel those soft touches, Dean's hand cupping his face, and those little nips at his lip. He could damn near feel the warmth emitting from Dean's body.

A loud thud of thunder hit and it began to downpour. That snapped Castiel from his thoughts so he cursed to himself but continued to run. He turned around of course because he accomplished 7 miles and would get 7 more on the way back. The rain wasn't helping his run. It made the ground soggy and forced him to slosh through thick patches of mud along the way. It was significantly darker compared to when he first started and the path was barely in view and the road was misty due to the force of the rain hitting the ground. He regretted leaving so late knowing how long it'd take to get back.

He was freezing now.

His jacket was soaked through and through and his bottoms were as thin as a sheet of paper so the cold air hit him hard. He was shivering and couldn't wait to get back to his dorm.

40 more minutes of running had him halfway back to campus but not close enough since he couldn't feel his fingers. Rain was getting in his eyes and he couldn't see very well in the dark. He made it to a little crossroad where he had to make his first and only turn to return to campus. He stepped out onto the moist pebbled road and stepped in a pot hole which sent him tumbling to the ground. With a grunt and a few choice words about lack of proper street care he shifted to his knees and wiped at his muddied clothing. His run was turning into a nightmare.

Out of nowhere bright headlights glared through the misty air. He froze like a deer in headlights when the car horn screeched through the silent surrounding. He put his arms up in a defensive position in hopes that this car wouldn't hit him.

The car came to a halt and Castiel was certain he heard _Dazed and Confused_ by Led Zeppelin echoing from the car when the car door opened. He didn't even know how he knew that but it accurately represented how he felt at the moment.

"Cas?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes due to the headlights blinding him.

The footsteps got closer and the shape of the figure grew more defined. Before he knew it, he was face to face with Dean Winchester. His mouth was probably gaped open because he could taste the mud running down his face from the rain. "Hello, Dean."

"You okay, man?" He asked as he looked over Castiel's attire. "Are you really out running? Dude it's like 20 degrees outside are you crazy? You could have frozen to death." It wasn't hard to tell that Castiel was freezing because he was shaking like a leaf so Dean took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around the soaked runner. "Come on." He helped him up and led him over to the passenger's side.

Cas was still in shock because wow, it was Dean, he was there and now he had on Dean's jacket and was getting into his car.

"You gonna say something or what, man?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why apologize? You didn't do anything." Dean shook his head. "Were you headed back to campus?"

Castiel nodded. He looked down at his numb fingers. He was starting to get the feeling back in them.

Dean noticed and turned on the heat. "You'll have to wait until morning. Freaky thing happened, lighting actually struck a power line and it fell over bringing down two others. The main road to campus is shut down until further notice."

"Seriously?"

Dean nodded, humming lightly to the music. "I was headed there myself but I couldn't get through." He smiled and turned the music up a bit. "Since you can't get back, you're more than welcome to crash at my place." He could have driven him the long way around town to get there but his place was closer.

Castiel felt his chest tighten and his stomach knot. He tightly clutched at the leather jacket providing him with heat. This was not happening.

"You good?"

"No, can you um, pull over please?"

As soon as the car came to a stop Castiel jumped out and puked on the side of the road. Dean was concerned since he was out of the car and by his side within seconds.

"Dude, this is why you don't go running in this weather."

"Lesson learned." He mumbled in reply as Dean rubbed his back.

* * *

_You finally stop liking someone and then they find their way back in your life saying they just felt like talking to you or needed to hear your voice. In Cas' case, it's almost getting hit by Dean's car then Dean doing something to remind him of why he even liked him in the first place and then it happens all over again. He 'fell' even harder than the first time. Was that even possible?_

Dean's car smelled of leather and mint and oddly enough it was a great combination. His head was swimming and everything that he thought he could do to forget about Dean went right out the window. Dean was a good person. He could tell by how selfless he was at times. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

The ride consisted of Dean singing along to old classic rock and Castiel drifting in and out of consciousness. Before he realized it the car was quiet and still and all he heard was the sound of rain gracefully hitting the roof of the car. It was like dropping pebbles into a glass bowl. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and it made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

"Cas?" Dean whispered softly as he shook him.

He heard his name but made no effort to answer. His gaze remained focused on the outline of a house.

"Look,"

Oh no, there he went again starting his sentences like that so it just couldn't be a good outcome.

He unhooked Castiel's seat-belt and continued speaking. "I'm sorry."

Sorry? For what, he wondered. His mind instantly went to that night after the party but surely Dean wasn't talking about that because that was nearly 6 days ago.

"Alright, let's get you inside."

* * *

So this was Dean's home. It was nice, three floors, very good condition and the inside looked lived in- obviously but in a different kind of way compared to his home. Dean's home seemed lived in like a family rather than a showcase. It was nice to see because it felt so warm and inviting.

"Bobby and Sam are gone so we have the place to ourselves." He said, wrapping his hand around Cas' wrist and leading him upstairs to the second floor.

How was he to respond to that? He still hadn't processed the invitation of staying at Dean's place for the night.

He was taken to a bedroom that clearly belonged to Dean since the posters on the wall were a dead giveaway. He didn't get much time to look around because Dean was back close to him and leading him somewhere else- the bathroom across the hall.

"Did you get dirty with the pigs?" Dean asked jokingly.

"No. There were no pigs."

Dean palmed the side of his face and laughed and Castiel felt his heart swell. "No, dude, I didn't mean actual pigs. It was just a figure of speech." He turned on the hot water and sat a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on the sink along with a wash cloth and a drying towel. "You're covered in mud."

"I fell." He said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "My foot was caught in a pothole."

Dean snickered. "This," he motioned at Castiel's dirtied clothes. "This is why runnin' is bad for your health." He finished.

Castiel cracked a smile and Dean patted the side of the teen's face as reward.

"Finally a smile, I was convinced that you were a robot or something."

Dean was different compared to before when they spoke for the first time. He was livelier, friendlier, and much more playful. It was a beautiful thing to see. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I really want to thank you for your kindness." He brought his gaze up and locked eyes with beautiful green ones. "Thank you."

Dean smiled and stepped closer. "Don't sweat it. You didn't expect me to just let your ass walk the long way back to campus did you?" He pushed the leather jacket off Castiel's shoulders then unzipped the mud soaked jacket underneath. He didn't _have_ to help Cas undress but he didn't mind either. Castiel was pliant and willing to allow Dean to undress him. "The demon shower gets really hot so be careful when you get in." He warned as he turned so Castiel could finish disrobing. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Castiel nodded. He wanted nothing more than for Dean to return and finish what he started. When he heard the bathroom door shut he seemed to have snapped out of his daze. It all began to sink in. He was in Dean Winchester's home. It was ironic how he ended up on his run because of Dean and ended up running into him. Now he was wrapped in those thoughts all over again. He lazily finished undressing before focusing back on the shower.

Remembering Dean's warning about the water he reached under the shower head before climbing in. He leaned his head against the wall as he watched the mud swirl down the drain. Why was this happening to him?

* * *

An half an hour later Castiel emerged from the bathroom. He had rinsed out the mud from his running gear and folded it neatly and placed it on the side of the tub. He felt much better after the shower and his stomach wasn't as queasy. He sighed as he quietly roamed down the hall with Dean's leather jacket close to his chest. "Dean?" It was so quiet in the house.

"In the kitchen."

He followed the voice downstairs and around the hall to the kitchen. He locked eyes on Dean who was eating something from a Ziploc bag. "Here," He reluctantly held out the jacket to the other teen.

"Thanks." He grabbed it and tossed it in the chair near the door. "How ya feelin' because you look a hell of a lot better."

"Much better, thank you."

Dean analyzed how his clothes fitted Castiel. The sweatpants were hanging loosely on his hips, the t-shirt was a size too big, and the sight was pleasing.

Castiel suddenly felt naked and folded his arms.

"You hungry?"

He shook his head. He didn't have much of an appetite.

Dean nodded and walked closer to Castiel. "Come on then." He moved past him and headed back upstairs. Castiel followed.

They ended up in Dean's bedroom and he felt himself slightly panic. He watched Dean flop onto the mattress and pat the space next to him. He agreed to the silent request and took a seat.

This time around he took a discrete look around the room. There was music playing softly in the background, it was loud enough to appreciate but low enough to ignore. "I like your room."

"Thanks," he replied as he lay back on the mattress. He stared at the ceiling with wide eyes and Castiel couldn't stop staring. "You sure you feeling alright?"

Castiel nodded again. "Yes, of course." He placed his hands in his lap and awkwardly sat at the edge of the bed. He was tired but didn't want to sleep. His eyes were puffy and there were dark lines under them. Rest was beyond needed.

"You should get some rest."

Shit, it was like Dean was reading his mind. He bit his lip and made no effort to move.

"I can leave if you want to sleep along. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Castiel finally broke his gaze from Dean's body and stared at the window. It was raining even harder now. "No, you do not have to leave." He shifted and crawled up to where the pillows were to lay down next to Dean. His heart was saying that this was something special but his mind classified it as platonic. Dean was just being friendly and that's all it was and all it ever would be.

Dean turned his head and smiled at Castiel. "You're definitely something different." He laughed softly. "Which you should know for the record, ain't a bad thing." He turned completely onto his side and spoke softly. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I'm sorry."

He returned eye contact and couldn't help but wonder where Dean was headed with the apology. Frankly he was confused because Dean didn't do anything wrong. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because of what happened in your dorm. I guess I've been thinkin' about that kiss ever since then and you probably don't even remember what I'm talking about do you?"

"I do." It wasn't noticeable but his face felt warm and he felt like his heart was in his throat.

"Good," he whispered before sitting up and glancing down at Castiel. "I really, REALLY did not want to leave but I..." He rolled his eyes because he felt like a girl confessing to a crush. "But I didn't want you to be a one night stand and shit. You seem like a really nice guy and- and you don't deserve that." He chewed on his lip searching for the right words. He knew nothing about Castiel but he felt so connected to him that night. As strange as it sounded he understood it.

Castiel glanced away. He spent all that time thinking Dean hadn't taken a second thought about that night but he had, he thought about it constantly too.

Dean knew why he avoided staying with Cas that night and why he avoided Cas in general after that. He didn't want to add Castiel to his list of hit it and quit it but after that night he was afraid to possibly form a relationship with him. It was a, _lose-lose_ situation. "I guess relationships scare me."

The room fell silent and the music playing in the background seemed so much louder now.

"You gonna say something or am I gonna have to leave the room embarrassed?"

Castiel finally looked at Dean and he smiled. "I do believe that I am the one embarrassed right now." He didn't know how to respond to what Dean had said. He adored Dean, hell, he fantasized about this guy on the daily basis and to hear those words come out of his mouth seemed unreal.

Dean just smiled and placed a hand on Castiel's leg. He wasn't sure why he confessed that but he didn't mind. "I guess I just wanna know you, Cas." He stood from the bed and headed to the door. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He turned the light out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next day seemed to have taken its time arriving or maybe it was because Castiel laid there awake for 5 hours until actually falling asleep.

He was lying on his stomach and shifting between sleeping and consciousness. He heard the bedroom door open but he didn't open his eyes, he just pretended to be asleep. He didn't want to move just yet but the sound of the drawers quietly opening made him open his eyes. There stood Dean clad in only nicely fitting boxers as he rummaged through the drawer for what he assumed a shirt. He instantly closed his eyes again because how creepy was that to watch him get dressed? He debated with himself and came to the conclusion that anyone would look so his focus was back on Dean within seconds. His eyes wandered over the teen's features, toned body, tanned skin, just stunning. He then spotted what most likely was a burn mark that nearly covered his right shoulder down to his shoulder blade. He snapped out of his trance when his view was disrupted. A dark green t-shirt was concealing Dean's torso then came the blue jeans. He wondered what happened to Dean's back.

He closed his eyes again and made no movements until he felt a hand on his forehead. His heart skipped a beat but his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good afternoon, Cas." Dean whispered as he sat down and pushed hair from Castiel's face. "You had a fever a few hours ago."

Castiel sat up slowly after Dean removed his hand. "I will not go running in September ever again." He vowed.

Dean laughed. "You need to eat." He pointed to the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. "Soup."

Castiel ran long fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. He was grateful that Dean was so kind. He was so good at taking care of people. "Thank you, Dean."

"Not a problem." He said as he watched Castiel wake himself by stretching. "Oh and lab was canceled this morning."

He hadn't even thought about classes but it was a relief sense lab was his only class on Thursday.

"I have one more class today but it's only 50 minutes so I won't be gone too long." He pointed to the bottle next to the tray. "Meds for the fever," his finger then drifted slightly to the right. "And meds for the upset stomach. My number is on the fridge so call me if you need anything." He smiled and approached Castiel again but this time he pressed his knee into the mattress and leaned down to him. "Stay in bed. I'm pretty damn sure you're getting sick." He patted the teen's cheek and stood up straight. "See you later, Cas."

Castiel watched Dean leave and shortly after he heard keys jingling then a door slamming shut. He waited a few minutes and flopped back down on the bed.

How did it get that far?

* * *

He ate the soup and it made him feel 10 times better but he also took one of the pills for the fever and it knocked him out immediately.

He fell asleep around 3ish but when he woke up it was 6:30pm. That deep sleep was much needed because he felt great. His head didn't hurt, his stomach wasn't fighting with him, and he could breathe easy.

He sat up and looked out the window, it wasn't raining but there were dark clouds in the sky again. Then he remembered, he was supposed to meet up with Meg. He pulled the blanket from over his legs and stumbled to the door. His vision was way off. He opened the door and went to the bathroom to retrieve his running gear. His phone was zipped into the holder on the right sleeve.

When he retrieved it he returned to the bedroom and checked his texts. There were 10 from Meg, 2 from Charlie, and one from a number he didn't recognize.

The gist of Meg's texts was scolding him for standing her up so he called her.

She didn't waste any time answering. "You prick, I waited in the library for your punctual ass and you never showed."

"I'm really sorry, I believe I'm getting sick and I just woke up about five minutes ago."

"Lucky for you class was cancelled today." She went quiet for a moment then hummed. "Tomorrow though, come to my room or I'll find your little ass." She laughed and hung up.

Castiel sighed but there was a smile on his face. He'd go because that '_threat'_ was more of a promise and it wouldn't be good. He looked up when the bedroom door opened.

"I knew I heard your voice." Dean cooed. "You slept like I rock because I was making a lot of friggin' noise and you didn't even budge." He smiled and moved over to the bed and took a seat next to Castiel. "How ya feelin' though, Cas?

"Great actually." He smiled and flopped back across the bed and laughed softly to himself. "Will you drive me to my dorm?"

Dean nodded. "Sure thing."

Unfortunately the ride back to campus was too quick. He was enjoying Dean's tutorial on the best classic rock when they pulled into the closest parking lot to the dorms. It wasn't that chilly out but it seemed even colder since the wind was blowing so hard so Dean lent Castiel his black leather jacket- _his favorite leather jacket_. The guy was already getting sick so he didn't need to be roaming around outside without a jacket on. They sat in the car for about 15 minutes talking about their next lab and Castiel discovered that Dean was that person who took his spot for the best grade in the class. He had been wondering about it because Crowley said that the person had beat him by two points.

He knew it; he knew there was more to Dean Winchester than his looks and kindness. The young man was smart as well. "Perhaps I should not have assumed you disliked that class."

"Why did you think I hated the class?"

He didn't want to say that he watched him during class sometimes so he settled for, "sometimes I notice you looking a bit disinterested so I figured the subject was not something you enjoyed."

Dean grinned. "Looks can be deceiving."

They soon exited the Impala and Dean insisted on walking Castiel to his room to make sure he got there okay. "Fuck, it's only September, it shouldn't be this cold yet." He complained, shivering a bit. He still couldn't believe that Castiel had gone running in it.

"That is the downfall to living so close to the water."

Dean nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, it for sure makes me miss summer a hell of a lot more."

When they made it to the building Castiel swiped his card and they both headed up the stairs. Once at Cas' door Dean spoke up. "Hey, give me your phone." He requested.

Castiel turned to him and raised a brow.

"Please, just for a second."

He handed his phone over.

"Wow, you're the first person I've seen with an iPhone who doesn't have a lock on it. You're so innocent." He teased. Dean swiped the arrow and put his number into Castiel's phone then returned it. "Text me." With that said he turned on the heels of his feet and headed back down the staircase.

Castiel was left standing in his doorway in awe.

The rest of his Thursday night went slowly with thoughts about Dean. He wanted to text him but what would he say? "God, why did he have to go and give me his number? I do not understand." He said to himself as his thumb hovered over Dean's name. Nervousness had set in and his thoughts made him think of everything little thing that could have gone wrong. Maybe he would offend him through text; maybe he'd say something obnoxious and not get his point across. There was so much that could go wrong with texting and it terrified Castiel to the depths of his soul. He figured he might as well get it over with though because the longer he waited the more anxious he would grow.

Communication should not have been that hard.

_Hello, Dean. This is Castiel._

He took a deep breath and pressed send. Anxiety had no chance to sit in because Dean replied back right away.

_Number saved, dude!_

He smiled and sat his phone down. That wasn't so bad.

The rest of his weekend was spent with Meg doing homework and just hanging out. He ended up telling her what happened a couple days ago with Dean so she teased him of course but he still didn't mention the kiss they shared. In the end, she was happy though because she understood how much Castiel liked Dean and she _knew _Dean liked Castiel just as much if not more.

"I can't believe Sunday is here already, this weekend slapped me in the fucking face, Clarence." Meg complained.

"I supposed." For him time seemed to have slowed down. His time with Dean moved in slow motion and with his constant thoughts about the other teen time remained like that. "It is moving at just the right pace, Meg."

"Yeah, whatever, lover-boy."


	2. Delicacy

**Summary**: Castiel finally gets his chance to evaluate what happened between he and Dean that night after the party. Meanwhile, a surprising view is revealed and that doesn't help Castiel whatsoever.

* * *

Monday rushed up fast on Castiel since he wanted the weekend to last as long as possible. Monday morning meant the 4 hour Biochemistry lab that he had with Dean so dreading the class was the understatement of the year.

He couldn't just skip, that would be far too obvious- not that Dean would even notice right? He was silently riding on the shred of hope that Dean wouldn't even remember him but deep down that would have been even more painful than reliving the rejection he endured over the weekend.

Ultimately the class wasn't going how he imagined (granted that he was expecting at least a '_hey, good morning_' or some sort of communication). The two didn't speak or even look at each other and that's what Castiel wanted so he wasn't sure why he was slightly upset. The only good thing about the situation was that he could focus on class with no green eyed distraction.

So he thought.

Meg rolled her eyes because she wasn't stupid, she knew something was going on. There wasn't enough _Dean gawking_ for it to be a normal day in lab. So she set out to get to the bottom of it. The instructor, Crowley, was busy writing on the board so it gave her ample time to investigate. "So what happened between you two?" She whispered to the brunette, leaning in closer.

"What?" Castiel replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"You haven't looked at him all class period. Not even once."

"Is that a crime?" He said, slightly smirking. He knew he hadn't looked because he was trying so hard to _not_ like Dean. He spent so much time admiring the little things that most people didn't notice so to suddenly stop noticing was hard. Not that he forgot or anything, it was more like suppressing the memories.

"It is when you don't tell your friend when something big happens."

"Nothing happened, Meg."

She rolled her eyes since Castiel's tone border lined irritated and anxious. She wouldn't push.

The rest of the class went like his weekend; fast and undesirable.

* * *

The next two days went roughly the same. They didn't look at each other and they didn't speak. It was frustrating but he didn't know what he was expecting to happen. He and Dean were completely different people in completely different worlds. Dean was something he couldn't place his finger on; kind, sweet, and pretty with a mixture of handsome but there was something more that he was sure had no name to describe it. He just really liked him and he wanted to talk with him but could never work up the nerve to actually do that because what would he even say? '_Hey, we shared a fucking hot drunken kiss on my dorm room floor last weekend and yeah, I'm falling hard for you_'. No. Absolutely not.

Castiel's last class of the day was cancelled which worked out well for him since that would free up the rest of his Wednesday. It was 3:07pm and his frustrating debates about Dean (or other things) proved that it was time for him to go running. Running often calmed his thoughts and gave him the opportunity to think clearly.

He walked back to his room to change into his running clothes. It was chilly and nearing the end of September so the weather was transitioning to winter. Regardless, he found some running gear that would keep him warm enough for the run. He pulled out a black pair of track running tights and a black compression t-shirt with a light fitting jacket. He strapped his phone into the waterproof zipper holder on his right arm then left his room. He didn't get much time to go running because of his schedule but he still managed to do at least 6 miles if the weather was nice so he'd aim for 8 miles.

When he stepped out of the dorm he glanced up at the demanding sky, there were dark puffy clouds rushing past the building. That should have been his first warning sign to call off running but his mind was set and he took off down the path that led him off campus.

* * *

Almost two hour into his run had him miles away from campus and the weather betraying his dedication to his run. It was drizzling but Castiel knew sooner or later it would start to pour. Just as that thought passed through his mind the clouds grew darker and he swore he saw lightening. "Of course," he whispered out into the crisp air. "Of course there is lightening." He passed another house and then the road shifted to a deserted dirt road. He recognized the path because he'd ran that far before and found a bar that had amazing burgers. A faint smile crept to lips at the memory. The woman who owned the place there was so nice.

For the amount of time he spent running (and occasional walking when the cold air had him out of breath) he hadn't thought of Dean not once until his mind drifted to him somehow. He could feel his heartbeat racing and it wasn't completely because of the exercise. The images of their encounter flashed and burned into Castiel's brain. He could feel those soft touches, Dean's hand cupping his face, and those little nips at his lip. He could damn near feel the warmth emitting from Dean's body.

A loud thud of thunder hit and it began to downpour. That snapped Castiel from his thoughts so he cursed to himself but continued to run. He turned around of course because he accomplished 7 miles and would get 7 more on the way back. The rain wasn't helping his run. It made the ground soggy and forced him to slosh through thick patches of mud along the way. It was significantly darker compared to when he first started and the path was barely in view and the road was misty due to the force of the rain hitting the ground. He regretted leaving so late knowing how long it'd take to get back.

He was freezing now.

His jacket was soaked through and through and his bottoms were as thin as a sheet of paper so the cold air hit him hard. He was shivering and couldn't wait to get back to his dorm.

40 more minutes of running had him halfway back to campus but not close enough since he couldn't feel his fingers. Rain was getting in his eyes and he couldn't see very well in the dark. He made it to a little crossroad where he had to make his first and only turn to return to campus. He stepped out onto the moist pebbled road and stepped in a pot hole which sent him tumbling to the ground. With a grunt and a few choice words about lack of proper street care he shifted to his knees and wiped at his muddied clothing. His run was turning into a nightmare.

Out of nowhere bright headlights glared through the misty air. He froze like a deer in headlights when the car horn screeched through the silent surrounding. He put his arms up in a defensive position in hopes that this car wouldn't hit him.

The car came to a halt and Castiel was certain he heard _Dazed and Confused_ by Led Zeppelin echoing from the car when the car door opened. He didn't even know how he knew that but it accurately represented how he felt at the moment.

"Cas?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes due to the headlights blinding him.

The footsteps got closer and the shape of the figure grew more defined. Before he knew it, he was face to face with Dean Winchester. His mouth was probably gaped open because he could taste the mud running down his face from the rain. "Hello, Dean."

"You okay, man?" He asked as he looked over Castiel's attire. "Are you really out running? Dude it's like 20 degrees outside are you crazy? You could have frozen to death." It wasn't hard to tell that Castiel was freezing because he was shaking like a leaf so Dean took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around the soaked runner. "Come on." He helped him up and led him over to the passenger's side.

Cas was still in shock because wow, it was Dean, he was there and now he had on Dean's jacket and was getting into his car.

"You gonna say something or what, man?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why apologize? You didn't do anything." Dean shook his head. "Were you headed back to campus?"

Castiel nodded. He looked down at his numb fingers. He was starting to get the feeling back in them.

Dean noticed and turned on the heat. "You'll have to wait until morning. Freaky thing happened, lighting actually struck a power line and it fell over bringing down two others. The main road to campus is shut down until further notice."

"Seriously?"

Dean nodded, humming lightly to the music. "I was headed there myself but I couldn't get through." He smiled and turned the music up a bit. "Since you can't get back, you're more than welcome to crash at my place." He could have driven him the long way around town to get there but his place was closer.

Castiel felt his chest tighten and his stomach knot. He tightly clutched at the leather jacket providing him with heat. This was not happening.

"You good?"

"No, can you um, pull over please?"

As soon as the car came to a stop Castiel jumped out and puked on the side of the road. Dean was concerned since he was out of the car and by his side within seconds.

"Dude, this is why you don't go running in this weather."

"Lesson learned." He mumbled in reply as Dean rubbed his back.

* * *

_You finally stop liking someone and then they find their way back in your life saying they just felt like talking to you or needed to hear your voice. In Cas' case, it's almost getting hit by Dean's car then Dean doing something to remind him of why he even liked him in the first place and then it happens all over again. He 'fell' even harder than the first time. Was that even possible?_

Dean's car smelled of leather and mint and oddly enough it was a great combination. His head was swimming and everything that he thought he could do to forget about Dean went right out the window. Dean was a good person. He could tell by how selfless he was at times. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

The ride consisted of Dean singing along to old classic rock and Castiel drifting in and out of consciousness. Before he realized it the car was quiet and still and all he heard was the sound of rain gracefully hitting the roof of the car. It was like dropping pebbles into a glass bowl. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and it made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

"Cas?" Dean whispered softly as he shook him.

He heard his name but made no effort to answer. His gaze remained focused on the outline of a house.

"Look,"

Oh no, there he went again starting his sentences like that so it just couldn't be a good outcome.

He unhooked Castiel's seat-belt and continued speaking. "I'm sorry."

Sorry? For what, he wondered. His mind instantly went to that night after the party but surely Dean wasn't talking about that because that was nearly 6 days ago.

"Alright, let's get you inside."

* * *

So this was Dean's home. It was nice, three floors, very good condition and the inside looked lived in- obviously but in a different kind of way compared to his home. Dean's home seemed lived in like a family rather than a showcase. It was nice to see because it felt so warm and inviting.

"Bobby and Sam are gone so we have the place to ourselves." He said, wrapping his hand around Cas' wrist and leading him upstairs to the second floor.

How was he to respond to that? He still hadn't processed the invitation of staying at Dean's place for the night.

He was taken to a bedroom that clearly belonged to Dean since the posters on the wall were a dead giveaway. He didn't get much time to look around because Dean was back close to him and leading him somewhere else- the bathroom across the hall.

"Did you get dirty with the pigs?" Dean asked jokingly.

"No. There were no pigs."

Dean palmed the side of his face and laughed and Castiel felt his heart swell. "No, dude, I didn't mean actual pigs. It was just a figure of speech." He turned on the hot water and sat a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on the sink along with a wash cloth and a drying towel. "You're covered in mud."

"I fell." He said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "My foot was caught in a pothole."

Dean snickered. "This," he motioned at Castiel's dirtied clothes. "This is why runnin' is bad for your health." He finished.

Castiel cracked a smile and Dean patted the side of the teen's face as reward.

"Finally a smile, I was convinced that you were a robot or something."

Dean was different compared to before when they spoke for the first time. He was livelier, friendlier, and much more playful. It was a beautiful thing to see. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I really want to thank you for your kindness." He brought his gaze up and locked eyes with beautiful green ones. "Thank you."

Dean smiled and stepped closer. "Don't sweat it. You didn't expect me to just let your ass walk the long way back to campus did you?" He pushed the leather jacket off Castiel's shoulders then unzipped the mud soaked jacket underneath. He didn't _have_ to help Cas undress but he didn't mind either. Castiel was pliant and willing to allow Dean to undress him. "The demon shower gets really hot so be careful when you get in." He warned as he turned so Castiel could finish disrobing. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Castiel nodded. He wanted nothing more than for Dean to return and finish what he started. When he heard the bathroom door shut he seemed to have snapped out of his daze. It all began to sink in. He was in Dean Winchester's home. It was ironic how he ended up on his run because of Dean and ended up running into him. Now he was wrapped in those thoughts all over again. He lazily finished undressing before focusing back on the shower.

Remembering Dean's warning about the water he reached under the shower head before climbing in. He leaned his head against the wall as he watched the mud swirl down the drain. Why was this happening to him?

* * *

An half an hour later Castiel emerged from the bathroom. He had rinsed out the mud from his running gear and folded it neatly and placed it on the side of the tub. He felt much better after the shower and his stomach wasn't as queasy. He sighed as he quietly roamed down the hall with Dean's leather jacket close to his chest. "Dean?" It was so quiet in the house.

"In the kitchen."

He followed the voice downstairs and around the hall to the kitchen. He locked eyes on Dean who was eating something from a Ziploc bag. "Here," He reluctantly held out the jacket to the other teen.

"Thanks." He grabbed it and tossed it in the chair near the door. "How ya feelin' because you look a hell of a lot better."

"Much better, thank you."

Dean analyzed how his clothes fitted Castiel. The sweatpants were hanging loosely on his hips, the t-shirt was a size too big, and the sight was pleasing.

Castiel suddenly felt naked and folded his arms.

"You hungry?"

He shook his head. He didn't have much of an appetite.

Dean nodded and walked closer to Castiel. "Come on then." He moved past him and headed back upstairs. Castiel followed.

They ended up in Dean's bedroom and he felt himself slightly panic. He watched Dean flop onto the mattress and pat the space next to him. He agreed to the silent request and took a seat.

This time around he took a discrete look around the room. There was music playing softly in the background, it was loud enough to appreciate but low enough to ignore. "I like your room."

"Thanks," he replied as he lay back on the mattress. He stared at the ceiling with wide eyes and Castiel couldn't stop staring. "You sure you feeling alright?"

Castiel nodded again. "Yes, of course." He placed his hands in his lap and awkwardly sat at the edge of the bed. He was tired but didn't want to sleep. His eyes were puffy and there were dark lines under them. Rest was beyond needed.

"You should get some rest."

Shit, it was like Dean was reading his mind. He bit his lip and made no effort to move.

"I can leave if you want to sleep along. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Castiel finally broke his gaze from Dean's body and stared at the window. It was raining even harder now. "No, you do not have to leave." He shifted and crawled up to where the pillows were to lay down next to Dean. His heart was saying that this was something special but his mind classified it as platonic. Dean was just being friendly and that's all it was and all it ever would be.

Dean turned his head and smiled at Castiel. "You're definitely something different." He laughed softly. "Which you should know for the record, ain't a bad thing." He turned completely onto his side and spoke softly. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I'm sorry."

He returned eye contact and couldn't help but wonder where Dean was headed with the apology. Frankly he was confused because Dean didn't do anything wrong. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because of what happened in your dorm. I guess I've been thinkin' about that kiss ever since then and you probably don't even remember what I'm talking about do you?"

"I do." It wasn't noticeable but his face felt warm and he felt like his heart was in his throat.

"Good," he whispered before sitting up and glancing down at Castiel. "I really, REALLY did not want to leave but I..." He rolled his eyes because he felt like a girl confessing to a crush. "But I didn't want you to be a one night stand and shit. You seem like a really nice guy and- and you don't deserve that." He chewed on his lip searching for the right words. He knew nothing about Castiel but he felt so connected to him that night. As strange as it sounded he understood it.

Castiel glanced away. He spent all that time thinking Dean hadn't taken a second thought about that night but he had, he thought about it constantly too.

Dean knew why he avoided staying with Cas that night and why he avoided Cas in general after that. He didn't want to add Castiel to his list of hit it and quit it but after that night he was afraid to possibly form a relationship with him. It was a, _lose-lose_ situation. "I guess relationships scare me."

The room fell silent and the music playing in the background seemed so much louder now.

"You gonna say something or am I gonna have to leave the room embarrassed?"

Castiel finally looked at Dean and he smiled. "I do believe that I am the one embarrassed right now." He didn't know how to respond to what Dean had said. He adored Dean, hell, he fantasized about this guy on the daily basis and to hear those words come out of his mouth seemed unreal.

Dean just smiled and placed a hand on Castiel's leg. He wasn't sure why he confessed that but he didn't mind. "I guess I just wanna know you, Cas." He stood from the bed and headed to the door. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He turned the light out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next day seemed to have taken its time arriving or maybe it was because Castiel laid there awake for 5 hours until actually falling asleep.

He was lying on his stomach and shifting between sleeping and consciousness. He heard the bedroom door open but he didn't open his eyes, he just pretended to be asleep. He didn't want to move just yet but the sound of the drawers quietly opening made him open his eyes. There stood Dean clad in only nicely fitting boxers as he rummaged through the drawer for what he assumed a shirt. He instantly closed his eyes again because how creepy was that to watch him get dressed? He debated with himself and came to the conclusion that anyone would look so his focus was back on Dean within seconds. His eyes wandered over the teen's features, toned body, tanned skin, just stunning. He then spotted what most likely was a burn mark that nearly covered his right shoulder down to his shoulder blade. He snapped out of his trance when his view was disrupted. A dark green t-shirt was concealing Dean's torso then came the blue jeans. He wondered what happened to Dean's back.

He closed his eyes again and made no movements until he felt a hand on his forehead. His heart skipped a beat but his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good afternoon, Cas." Dean whispered as he sat down and pushed hair from Castiel's face. "You had a fever a few hours ago."

Castiel sat up slowly after Dean removed his hand. "I will not go running in September ever again." He vowed.

Dean laughed. "You need to eat." He pointed to the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. "Soup."

Castiel ran long fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. He was grateful that Dean was so kind. He was so good at taking care of people. "Thank you, Dean."

"Not a problem." He said as he watched Castiel wake himself by stretching. "Oh and lab was canceled this morning."

He hadn't even thought about classes but it was a relief sense lab was his only class on Thursday.

"I have one more class today but it's only 50 minutes so I won't be gone too long." He pointed to the bottle next to the tray. "Meds for the fever," his finger then drifted slightly to the right. "And meds for the upset stomach. My number is on the fridge so call me if you need anything." He smiled and approached Castiel again but this time he pressed his knee into the mattress and leaned down to him. "Stay in bed. I'm pretty damn sure you're getting sick." He patted the teen's cheek and stood up straight. "See you later, Cas."

Castiel watched Dean leave and shortly after he heard keys jingling then a door slamming shut. He waited a few minutes and flopped back down on the bed.

How did it get that far?

* * *

He ate the soup and it made him feel 10 times better but he also took one of the pills for the fever and it knocked him out immediately.

He fell asleep around 3ish but when he woke up it was 6:30pm. That deep sleep was much needed because he felt great. His head didn't hurt, his stomach wasn't fighting with him, and he could breathe easy.

He sat up and looked out the window, it wasn't raining but there were dark clouds in the sky again. Then he remembered, he was supposed to meet up with Meg. He pulled the blanket from over his legs and stumbled to the door. His vision was way off. He opened the door and went to the bathroom to retrieve his running gear. His phone was zipped into the holder on the right sleeve.

When he retrieved it he returned to the bedroom and checked his texts. There were 10 from Meg, 2 from Charlie, and one from a number he didn't recognize.

The gist of Meg's texts was scolding him for standing her up so he called her.

She didn't waste any time answering. "You prick, I waited in the library for your punctual ass and you never showed."

"I'm really sorry, I believe I'm getting sick and I just woke up about five minutes ago."

"Lucky for you class was cancelled today." She went quiet for a moment then hummed. "Tomorrow though, come to my room or I'll find your little ass." She laughed and hung up.

Castiel sighed but there was a smile on his face. He'd go because that '_threat'_ was more of a promise and it wouldn't be good. He looked up when the bedroom door opened.

"I knew I heard your voice." Dean cooed. "You slept like I rock because I was making a lot of friggin' noise and you didn't even budge." He smiled and moved over to the bed and took a seat next to Castiel. "How ya feelin' though, Cas?

"Great actually." He smiled and flopped back across the bed and laughed softly to himself. "Will you drive me to my dorm?"

Dean nodded. "Sure thing."

* * *

Unfortunately the ride back to campus was too quick. He was enjoying Dean's tutorial on the best classic rock when they pulled into the closest parking lot to the dorms. It wasn't that chilly out but it seemed even colder since the wind was blowing so hard so Dean lent Castiel his black leather jacket- _his favorite leather jacket_. The guy was already getting sick so he didn't need to be roaming around outside without a jacket on. They sat in the car for about 15 minutes talking about their next lab and Castiel discovered that Dean was that person who took his spot for the best grade in the class. He had been wondering about it because Crowley said that the person had beat him by two points.

He knew it; he knew there was more to Dean Winchester than his looks and kindness. The young man was smart as well. "Perhaps I should not have assumed you disliked that class."

"Why did you think I hated the class?"

He didn't want to say that he watched him during class sometimes so he settled for, "sometimes I notice you looking a bit disinterested so I figured the subject was not something you enjoyed."

Dean grinned. "Looks can be deceiving."

They soon exited the Impala and Dean insisted on walking Castiel to his room to make sure he got there okay. "Fuck, it's only September, it shouldn't be this cold yet." He complained, shivering a bit. He still couldn't believe that Castiel had gone running in it.

"That is the downfall to living so close to the water."

Dean nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, it for sure makes me miss summer a hell of a lot more."

When they made it to the building Castiel swiped his card and they both headed up the stairs. Once at Cas' door Dean spoke up. "Hey, give me your phone." He requested.

Castiel turned to him and raised a brow.

"Please, just for a second."

He handed his phone over.

"Wow, you're the first person I've seen with an iPhone who doesn't have a lock on it. You're so innocent." He teased. Dean swiped the arrow and put his number into Castiel's phone then returned it. "Text me." With that said he turned on the heels of his feet and headed back down the staircase.

Castiel was left standing in his doorway in awe.

The rest of his Thursday night went slowly with thoughts about Dean. He wanted to text him but what would he say? "God, why did he have to go and give me his number? I do not understand." He said to himself as his thumb hovered over Dean's name. Nervousness had set in and his thoughts made him think of everything little thing that could have gone wrong. Maybe he would offend him through text; maybe he'd say something obnoxious and not get his point across. There was so much that could go wrong with texting and it terrified Castiel to the depths of his soul. He figured he might as well get it over with though because the longer he waited the more anxious he would grow.

Communication should not have been that hard.

_Hello, Dean. This is Castiel._

He took a deep breath and pressed send. Anxiety had no chance to sit in because Dean replied back right away.

_Number saved, dude!_

He smiled and sat his phone down. That wasn't so bad.

The rest of his weekend was spent with Meg doing homework and just hanging out. He ended up telling her what happened a couple days ago with Dean so she teased him of course but he still didn't mention the kiss they shared. In the end, she was happy though because she understood how much Castiel liked Dean and she _knew _Dean liked Castiel just as much if not more.

"I can't believe Sunday is here already, this weekend slapped me in the fucking face, Clarence." Meg complained.

"I suppose." For him time seemed to have slowed down. His time with Dean moved in slow motion and with his constant thoughts about him, time remained like that. "It is moving at just the right pace, Meg."

"Yeah, whatever, lover-boy."


End file.
